Sentimentos Problemáticos
by Yuuki Usagi-chan
Summary: Tudo para ele era problemático, mas decidir de qual delas realmente gostava era muito mais. Presente pra Otowa Nekozawa


Yo! \o/

Dessa vez decidi fazer algo diferente. Queria fazer um presente pra Otowa Nekozawa, mas não conseguiria escrever uma Shikaino então decidi fazer uma história baseada nessa discussão de Shikatema x Shikaino =D

Nunca tinha escrito nada assim então me perdoem se ficar idiota n.n'

Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

><p>Sentimentos Problemáticos<p>

Abriu os olhos e avistou o céu que estava incrivelmente azul naquele dia. Ficou um tempo indeterminado observando as nuvens. Se dependesse dele ficaria o dia inteiro deitado na grama olhando para o céu, mas a hokage sempre tinha alguma coisa para ele fazer. _Sempre._ Parecia que ela fazia de propósito só porque sabia o quanto ele odiava compromissos. Ficava pensando como seria a sua vida se virasse um jounin. Com certeza ia ser muito pior. Suspirou, tinham duas garotas problemáticas que estavam sempre o atormentando para que se tornasse um jounin. Por que elas não o deixavam em paz? Já era ruim o suficiente ser chuunin. Fechou os olhos novamente, mas percebeu que alguém estava próximo de si.

- Shikaaaa! – reconheceu de imediato aquela voz estridente e permaneceu de olhos fechados e não disse nada- Vamos, levante daí por bem antes que seja pior para você!

- O que você quer, Ino? – abriu apenas um olho e percebeu que a expressão dela não era amigável. Decidiu se levantar para evitar mais problemas.

- Eu quero comer um ramen!

- E o que eu tenho com isso? – ela tinha interrompido o sono dele para dizer isso?

- Eu não quero ir sozinha por isso vim te chamar para ir comigo! – Shikamaru abriu a boca para dizer um "não", mas ela estava sorrindo tão docemente que não teve coragem de acabar com a felicidade dela.

- Tudo bem... –respondeu sem vontade.

A Yamanaka sorriu ainda mais e o puxou pelo braço na direção do Ichiraku Ramen. Ino era uma das problemáticas que estava sempre o incomodando. Era incrível, sempre que tentava descansar ela aparecia para acabar com a paz dele. Entraram na barraca de ramen e pediram o que queriam. Ino falava sem parar e Shikamaru não estava ouvindo nem metade do que ela dizia. Agradeceu quando os ramens chegaram, pois achou que agora ela ficaria em silêncio por algum tempo. Engano seu. Ficou observando a loira por alguns segundos. Ela era tão bonita. Mas o que estava pensando? Ela podia até ser bonita, mas era muito irritante. Seu pai e Inochi estavam sempre fazendo insinuações sobre eles e uma vez até sua mãe disse que "gostaria muito se Ino fosse sua nora". Que gente problemática, ele sabia escolher uma namorada, não precisava que ninguém fizesse isso por ele. Shikamaru estava comendo seu ramen distraidamente, sem dar atenção à conversa da loira quando ouviu ela falar "Temari". Por que ela estava falando naquela outra problemática?

- O que você disse?

- Muito obrigada por abrir a boca pelo menos uma vez! –disse ela ironicamente- Eu disse que é hoje que aquela horrorosa da Temari chega aqui. Ah, convenhamos, aquele cabelo dela é horrível! Bem que eu podia dar umas dicas de moda pra ela...

- O QUÊ? – falou mais alto do que o normal. Ino o olhou, espantada. O que tinha dito de tão errado? – Eu não acredito que ela chega hoje! – levantou-se bruscamente.

- Aliás, ela já deve ter chegado.

- Ah não! Ela vai me matar! Eu devia estar esperando ela no portão da vila.

- É, acho que está com problemas. –abafou uma risada. Era raro ver Shikamaru assim.

Pagou seu ramen, se despediu da loira e correu na direção do portão. Se Temari já estivesse lá ia ouvi-la xingá-lo o dia inteiro. Quando se aproximou do local avistou uma mulher loira parada lá. Quando chegou mais perto viu que Temari conversava com... Shino? Ela estava _conversando_ com o Shino? Era no mínimo uma situação bem inusitada. Estava falando mal dele, só podia.

- Olha, o bebê chorão chegou. – falou para Shino enquanto encarava Shikamaru.

- Shikamaru, você realmente não tem responsabilidade com o seu trabalho – disse Shino. O Nara se irritou profundamente com ele, já bastava a repreensão que receberia da loira- deixou Temari-san te esperando aqui uma hora.

- Cale a boca, você não tem nada a ver com isso.

- Cale a boca você, Shikamaru! – dessa vez era Temari que se pronunciava- o Shino estava sendo bastante gentil, bem diferente de você. - Shikamaru bufou irritado- Até mais Shino-kun. Obrigada por ter ficado me fazendo companhia.

- Até mais Temari-sama.

- Vamos logo bebê chorão, estou muito cansada.

Shikamaru nada respondeu, apenas guiou a kunoichi na direção do hotel. Ela o seguiu em silêncio. Estava intrigado com Shino. Por que ele estava ali? E ele estava sendo "bastante gentil"? Que palhaçada era aquela?

- Gostou bastante do Shino, então? –Temari o encarou confusa- Ele é "muito gentil".

- Qual é a sua? – já havia um pouco de irritação na voz dela.

- Só achei estranho o Shino conversando com alguém e, pra piorar, sendo gentil.

- É Shikamaru, pelo visto existem homens educados nessa vila. Não são todos como você.

- Por favor, Temari. –ele riu- Aposto que ele só estava sendo legal porque queria algo com você.

- Não seja paranóico, estávamos apenas conversando. Você é louco! Não posso conversar com ninguém que você já acha que tem segundas intenções por trás.

- Não sou louco. Mas a maioria dos caras sempre tem segundas intenções quando vão conversar com uma garota.

- Sabe o que acho... –ela deu uma risadinha- acho que você ficou com ciúmes do Shino.

- Ciúmes? – ele arregalou os olhos- Acho que a louca aqui é você.

Chegaram na frente do hotel. Temari apenas acenou para ele e entrou. Shikamaru estava pensativo. Ciúmes? Que besteira era aquela? Era óbvio que não estava com ciúmes. Temari e Ino ficavam empatadas no primeiro lugar da lista de "problemáticas", tinham até superado sua mãe, é claro que não estava interessado em nenhuma delas. Suspirou e voltou para o lugar onde estava antes de Ino o acordar. Se deitou novamente na grama e tirou um cochilo.

* * *

><p>Acordou com algo vibrando em seu bolso e uma música irritante tocando. Pegou o celular e atendeu com a maior má vontade.<p>

- Ei Nara, estou entediada. –era Temari- Venha me pegar pra sair.

- Pera aí... – antes que pudesse falar algo ela já tinha desligado.

Como assim "venha me pegar pra sair"? Há pouco tempo a tinha largado no hotel. Olhou para o céu e percebeu que era noite. Quanto tempo tinha ficado dormindo? Se levantou e se arrastou até o hotel. Esperou alguns minutos até que Temari apareceu, mas não estava com roupas de kunoichi. Levou alguns segundos para que ele se acostumasse com o que estava vendo. Nunca a havia visto com roupas normais. Ela estava muito bonita.

- O que você quer fazer?

- Primeiro quero que você pare de agir de má vontade.

- Por que você não chamou o Shino pra sair com você?

- Fale mais uma vez do Shino e eu quebro a sua cara. –ela não parecia estar brincando- Você que é o guia, me leve em um lugar legal.

- Mas que tipo de coisa você quer fazer, mulher?

- Está calor, vamos comer um sorvete.

Shikamaru suspirou e a levou até uma sorveteria. Ela era tão problemática, mas o incrível é que gostava da companhia dela. Quando chegaram, pediram seus sorvetes e foram se sentar. Estava uma noite agradável, perfeita para dormir.

- Hoje você parece mais cansado que o normal.

- É, não me deixaram dormir.

- Como você é chato! Está falando como se eu tivesse te obrigado a vir aqui.

- Mas você me obrigou a vir aqui.

- Tudo bem Shikamaru, pode ir embora se quiser. – dessa vez o tom de voz dela não demonstrava irritação e sim tristeza.

- ...- ele ficou sem saber o que dizer, nunca tinha visto Temari assim- Não vou ir.

- Escuta aqui, eu não faço questão da sua presença, ok? –falou grosseiramente. Agora sim parecia a Sabaku.

- Mas eu quero ficar aqui com você. – pensou alguns segundos no que tinha dito e se arrependeu imediatamente.

- Quer? – Temari deu uma risadinha.

Quem olhasse pensaria que eles estavam em um encontro. Pensou em fazer uma loucura e agarrar a loira, mas se conteve. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ele, nunca tinha pensado em ter algo com ela. Levou a mão lentamente em direção a dela, mas parou quando ela fez uma expressão de desgrado. Ela não parecia estar olhando para ele, parecia estar olhando para algo atrás dele. Sentiu alguém chegar atrás de si e se apoiar em seus ombros e falar próximo de seu ouvido.

- Oi! – ah sim, agora entendia porque Temari estava irritada.

- Oi...

- Estão comendo sorvete? Posso sentar com vocês? – perguntou a outra loira.

- Sim.

- Não. –disse Temari e recebeu um olhar nada amigável da Yamanaka.

Ino nem se importou com a outra e se sentou. Agora estava em uma mesa com duas problemáticas. No que tinha se metido? Logo os sorvetes chegaram. Dois milk shakes. Ino olhou abismada e, nesse momento, Shikamaru viu que a coisa ia ficar feia.

- Garota, você sabe quantas calorias isso tem?

- Não e nem quero saber.

- Você não se preocupa nem um pouco com a sua aparência não é? –falou Ino apoiando o queixo nas mãos.

- Por que você não fica de boca fechada, porca?

- Tudo bem, eu estava só querendo te ajudar, mas já que você não quer... se você ficar gorda o problema é seu... digo, se você ficar _mais_ gorda. –Shikamaru arregalou os olhos, aquilo não ia dar certo.

- Está me chamando de gorda? – agora Temari parecia irritada de verdade.

- Estou. – Shikamaru abriu a boca para falar algo, mas mudou de idéia, elas estavam muito irritadas- Você não acha? Se não acha é porque não tem espelho em casa.

- hahaha- Temari deu uma risada que chegou a assustar o Nara- você se acha linda não é? Mas fique sabendo que os caras nem gostam de garotas esqueléticas como você.

- Como você sabe disso? – dessa vez era Ino que começava a se irritar.

- Ino, você não vai comer nada? –perguntou Shikamaru. Se aquela conversa continuasse a coisa podia ficar feia pro seu lado.

- Cala a boca Shika! Estou falando com essa criatura agora!

- Porque o Shikamaru me disse.

- O Shikamaru disse o quê? – Ino o fuzilou com o olhar.

- Ele disse que não sabe porque as garotas acham que os caras gostam que elas sejam magras. E até te usou como exemplo. – Temari tinha um sorriso no rosto.

- Shikamaru... –estavam quase saindo chamas dos olhos da loira- você acha que essa coisa é mais bonita que eu?

- Não...

- O quê? Você acha essa oxigenada melhor que eu? –dessa vez era Temari quem o encarava.

- Não...

- Shikamaru, se decida! –disse Ino- Qual das duas é a mais bonita?

- ...- Por que elas estavam fazendo isso com ele? De qualquer jeito ia se encrencar- bem... a Ino é mais bonita, mas a Temari é mais...sexy. – as duas arregalaram os olhos. O que tinha acabado de dizer?

- EU NÃO ACREDITO NISSO! –Ino gritou e se levantou. Todos na sorveteria olhavam para os três- EU SOU MUITO MAIS ATRAENTE QUE ELA!

- Ino –Temari riu- acho que é a opinião de um homem que conta, não a sua.

- Shikamaru, nem fale mais comigo! – Ino pegou sua bolsa e caminhou rapidamente para a saída do estabelecimento.

- Ino, espera! – se levantou também e foi atrás dela. A Sabaku deu um soco na mesa, irritada. Ele a deixou sozinha ali para ir atrás daquela outra.

Shikamaru segurou o braço da Yamanaka impedindo que ela prosseguisse. Ela tentou inutilmente se libertar, mas desistiu e o encarou furiosa.

- O que você quer? Acho que já ouvi o suficiente!

- Ino, eu não quero que você fique brava comigo!

- Por quê?

- Porque eu gosto de você. –novamente estava falando sem pensar, por que não ficava de boca fechada? A expressão dela mudou, mas não para melhor, muito pelo contrário.

- Conta outra! Aposto que disse isso pra aquela outra também!

- Não, eu não disse!

- É, mas foi ela quem você convidou pra sair, não eu! – Shikamaru tentou negar, mas ela prosseguiu- Até mais, Shikamaru-kun.

Ficou observando enquanto a loira se afastava rapidamente. Por que ela estava tão brava? Ela que o tinha obrigado a responder a pergunta. Mas, pensando bem, ele devia ter achado uma maneira melhor para se safar daquilo. Ino era muito preocupada com a aparência física. Ficou se lembrando de quando se tornaram genins. Naquela época gostava da Yamanaka, mas ela só tinha olhos para o Uchiha. Depois que conheceu Temari achou que talvez gostasse dela e não mais de Ino, porém agora não sabia mais de nada. Apavorou-se consigo mesmo, será que ele tinha se tornado um safado que queria ficar com duas mulheres? Não... em momento algum tinha pensando em ficar com as duas, e além do mais, nem sabia se alguma delas quereria algo com ele. Voltou para a sorveteria e viu que Temari ainda estava lá. Puxou uma cadeira e se sentou.

- Como você tem a cara de pau de voltar aqui? Você me deixou aqui e foi correndo atrás daquela oxigenada!

- Temari, me desculpe, é que... não queria que a Ino ficasse brava comigo.

A Sabaku se levantou e saiu do local senda seguida por ele. De repente ela parou e se virou para ele.

- Por que você está me seguindo?

- Temari, não queria que tudo terminasse assim... – se aproximou e pegou a mão dela. A Sabaku o encarou incrédula.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo?

Ele a puxou um pouco e se aproximou na intenção de beijá-la, mas foi surpreendido pela mão dela que veio bem na direção de seu rosto. Se afastou e colocou a mão no local, devia estar muito vermelho.

- Tente fazer isso de novo e vai se arrepender! –ela estava realmente muito irritada- Muito bom esse seu planinho.

- Plano?

- Sim, você foi atrás da outra daí como não deu certo com ela veio atrás de mim. –ela riu- Mas fique sabendo Nara, que comigo não funciona assim! –ela se virou e andou um pouco, mas parou e olhou para trás- E nem pense em me seguir!

Shikamaru ficou observando enquanto ela se afastava. Definitivamente, devia ter ficado dormindo o dia todo. No final das contas não tinha conseguido nada com nenhuma das duas. Suspirou, talvez fosse melhor assim, elas eram tão problemáticas. Colocou as mãos no bolso e caminhou calmamente em direção a sua casa. A única coisa que queria era dormir e esquecer daquelas problemáticas.

* * *

><p>E então...? (medo os comentários) Eu simplesmente não sabia como fazer uma fic pra Otowa Nekozawa daí me veio a idéia de fazer algo assim, espero que tenha ficado bom!<p>

E espero que a Otowa tenha gostado o/


End file.
